


Snippets

by TrickedThem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickedThem/pseuds/TrickedThem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five drabble detailing Lucifer and Sam's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snippets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maydei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydei/gifts).



5\. Most people think he burns hot. It's actually quite the opposite. The more powerful your grace is the colder the vessel is to handle the grace. That aside, Lucifer hates being cold. Years ago when he was still in the cage he was cut from his Father's love, from everything. He was cold all the time and his grace was dim to the point of fading. So, when he finally walks on earth he tries to avoid being cold.

Although, Sam cuddling up with him and warming him up is just a bonus.

 

* * *

 

4\. If there is anything that can make Lucifer forgive humanity, it would be chocolate. Grace enhances everything, taste buds included - which would explain Gabriel's fixation - and the taste of chocolate, of feeling it melting inside his mouth is nothing short of heavenly. His preferred method of eating it would be off Sam. Where his body heat would cause it to melt and Sam would writhe under his tongue. After all the chocolate is gone from Sam's chest, Lucifer would move up to kiss him.

Chasing the taste of it from Sam’s mouth is just as lovely.

 

* * *

 

 

3\. Lucifer loves taking a long bath. Loves it more when Sam joins him and trusts him to take care of him. He would help Sam clean and sneak a touch or two. Poor Sam would be flustered but it would be worth it. And if he is frustrated enough he would forsake the bedroom, and turn around kissing Lucifer hard enough to momentrly bruise and depending on his day he would either ride Lucifer right where they are or take him against the bathtub. Seems like they would need to get another shower.

 

* * *

 

2\. Sometimes Sam doubts himself and tries to get Lucifer to leave him. Convinced that like Jessica, Ruby and everything else he will screw this up and if he were to be honest, Sam would rather lose Lucifer now than wait for things to go downhill and watch Lucifer gradually hate him. Which brings us to number one.

 

* * *

 

1\. Lucifer for all his words and wicked whipsers doesn’t say I love you. He doesn’t need saying it, because it shows. It shows in the way he kisses Sam, holds him close, trusts him, interacts with him. Even in the way he deals with Dean and his numerous quips and insults.

But sometimes, sometimes when it is just them safe in their room Lucifer whispers it in Sam's ear just as he is falling asleep. Sam doesn't always hear it but these nights are the nights where Sam dreams of heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> I am the anon. I should probably stop being one but oh well.


End file.
